Castigame
by kana-asuki
Summary: Castígame, sé que me he portado mal, castígame, átame a la cama y no me dejes ir. Regalo especial...


**Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.**

**Advertencia: parejas Hombre X Hombre.**

**- Aclaración: Regalo de navidad por atrasado para todas las amantes de esta pareja. Pero una dedicación especial para: **AllegraIvanova que quería algo mas subido de todo xD.

Tambien un agradecimiento especial a : MyobiXHitachiin que cosa que escribo cosa que comenta primero :D

**Listo ahora lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castígame, sé que me he portado mal, castígame, átame a la cama y no me dejes ir.<strong>_

_**Muérdeme y márcame donde nadie más puede ver, donde solo tu puede tocar, Diviértete, Castígame, goza con migo disfrutemos del castigo a mis travesuras.**_

No les busques una solución, Castígame- Iggi ¿Por qué tiraste mis Hamburguesas?- hablo el americano un poco enfadado- Porque son asquerosas…- contesto el inglés dirigiéndose a su habitación.

_**Castígame, me he portado mal, he hecho travesuras y tú me tienes que reprender… América Castígame**_

_**Átame a la cama y no me dejes ir, no hasta que suplique, no hasta que llore, no hasta que aprenda la lección, solamente castígame…**_

El americano busco en su refrigerador más hamburguesas pero no había ninguna- Iggi ven aquí- hablo más enojado el estadounidense- _Ven por mi ~-_se escuchó el acento inglés desde la recamara.

_**Diviértete y lléname de placer, húndenos en un castigo que nos beneficie a los dos…**_

Alfred entro rápidamente a la habitación la cual se encontraba en penumbras, las cortinas estaban se mi cerrados dejando colar unos rebeldes rayos de luna, los cuales alumbran el cuerpo desnudo del inglés, quien sentado sobre la cama llamaba sugerentemente al americano- Castígame Alfie~.

_**Castígame, hazme gozar toda la noche, méteme a la cama y no me dejes salir, átate a mi cuerpo y fúndenos en un ser, tómame con fuerza hasta hacerme llorar.**_

Umm Iggi has sido un niño malo, muy malo- hablo roncamente la nación menor mientras se desabotonaba rápida y seximente la camisa que llevaba- Alfie ~- hablo seductoramente la nación inglesa mientras tomaba la corbata del americano y lo besaba salvajemente acostándolo con él a la cama.

_**Porque no hay nada más que hacer, Castígame, Entiérrame en tu ser y no me dejes ir, Tómame…**_

Tu mi querido Iggi has sido un mal niño- tomo sus manos y las llevo arriba de la cabeza del inglés- muy malo- con su corbata ato las manos del inglés – y es hora de que recibas tu castigo…

El americano comenzó a besar y morder el cuello del inglés bajando lenta y seductoramente por el desnudo torso de la nación más vieja- Ah ~ América Bastard suéltame- comenzó a gemir mientras el americano comenzaba a evitar al inglés lentamente.

Esto solo es el comienzo mi querido Iggi- comenzó a jugar con la prominente erección de su amante- Alfred ah ~ - el americano se detuvo de repente y se levantó para terminar de desnudarse bajo la atenta, lujuriosa y enojada mirada del británico- Alfred Maldito no me dejes así- cerro los ojos intentando soltarse de su amarre- No Iggi aún no inicia tu castigo.

_**De esta manera demostrare que solo soy tuyo, castígame y prueba que solo tú puedes marcarme…**_

Ah ~ Ah~ Al ~ Alfred- gemía fuertemente el inglés mientras sentía como el americano comenzaba a introducir sus dedos en su cuerpo- De ah~ detente- el americano divertido con su tarea comenzó a mover sus dedos deleitándose con los gestos del prisionero bajo el.

Mi querido Iggi- saco sus dedos del inglés y se los coloco en la boca- chupa- el mencionado obedeció sin rechistar, mientras con la otra mano el de lentes comenzó a separar las piernas del inglés- Iggi me pregunto ¿Qué tanto podrás soportar?- comenzó a posicionarse en las piernas del mencionado- Las veces que tú quieras- hablo coquetamente al momento que el menor entraba de un golpe en su cuerpo- Ah~ Ah~ God Alfred ~-

_**Plash ~ Ah ~ Castígame ~ de esta manera siempre seré tuyo…**_

Alfred, Alfred, Alfred ah~ - clavo sus uñas en la espalda del mencionado mientras que este se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo- Dios Alfred eres tan bueno- comenzó a regular su respiración- Vamos Iggi no me digas que te has cansado- comenzó a moverse lentamente- Alfred ¿Qué eres superman? ¿No se te acaban las energías?- el americano soltó una risa y comenzó a aumentar sus embestidas lentas y pausadas- solo han sido cuatro veces- comenzó a morder el cuellos del inglés- Además Darling recuerda que este es un castigo- empezó a aumentar sus embestidas- y no aceptare menos de ocho…- comenzó a aumentar su fuerza- Ah~ Castígame ah ~ Castígame ~- hablo antes de volver a correrse por quinta vez en la noche…

_**Castígame, como solo tú lo puedes hacer… porque para mí no es un castigo, no, es un placer.**_

* * *

><p>En lo personal siento que le falto algo al final, pero my love Neko Kemi le gusto, asi que feliz navidad a todos :D<p>

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

"_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

"_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~"**_


End file.
